Will the Echidna
Will the Echidna is a character in the Random Fight flash series by BloodSonic1 and in the Sonic the Hedgehog fanfics by Will Bonnici/Flashfire212 as he is known on this wiki. Will Will is a 16 (end of book one) year old echidna, the second child and only son of Knuckles and Julie-Su. He has an older sister, Lara-Su. As of the end of book one, he has run away with his girlfriend, Maddy the Hedgehog and their friend, Kyle Prower. He has a strong moral sense, but often struggles with bullying and social jibes from schoolmates. History: The Books Book One: The Beginnings The first book starts with Will's birth, with him hatching just before his parents leave to visit Sonic, Amy and their two kids. It also shows Maddy's birth, the third of Sonic and Amy's three kids. There is a large time-lapse after that, to meeting Kyle, then another two year jump to learning how to Chaos Control with Chaos Emerald Shards. Another three years, and Will and the rest meet Dawn the Hedgehog, Shadow's sister. Will, Maddy and Kyle take a part in defending the Master Emerald from a enraged teenaged thief named Jacob who was part of the Dark Egg Legion.All three of them absorb power from the Master Emerald, allowing them to access super forms without Chaos Emeralds. This ability is demonstrated two years later in a schoolyard fight Will enters against the school bully, Leo. He goes Blazing to beat Super Leo, but fails. He then goes Chaos, as does Maddy and Kyle and they disappear, for now. All stuff after this point is only conceptual Book Two: The Sickness Will, Maddy and Kyle meet Crystal the Cat who reveals her home village's plight, slaves to a chaos-empowered echidna and a metal hedgehog: Jacob and Metal Sonic. Will agrees to go help her. Upon arrival, he defeats Jacob, who leaves the village, then defeats Metal Sonic at the cost of his health, being poisoned by spikes on Metal's hand/claw things. He is then returned to his home by BloodSonic, who then Chaos Controls Will, Maddy and Kyle back to New Mobotropolis where the four greatest minds on Mobius (Tails, Kyle, Dimitri and Eggman)(Surprisingly, Eggman joined after seeing a 'clone'. The cure was brought in by Ronan the Fox, a fox from another dimension. He and Kyle built eight Chaos Inhibitor Gates which Ronan then proceeded to implant directly onto Will's spine, telling Maddy he could open them at will with practice, but he should never open the eighth gate, or he would most likely burn out and die. Will recovers, but not fully in time for the initial invasion. Book Three: The Invasion Scourge the Hedgehog invades the prime zone with the help of Miles, the Anti-Shadow and a armored Echidna. They proceed to steal the Chaos Emeralds and the different elemental crystals, as well as the Sol Emeralds and Mega Coal from the world of Ronan the Fox. Will has to fight his anti-form, attacks of his sickness and finally a Chaos-empowered Scourge, rescue Maddy and leave an impression on the world. At the end of the book, he proposes to Maddy. How sweet........... Book Four: Insanity Will has to fight Shadow a large number of times, the first time at his own wedding to Maddy, who turns out to be a lot more powerful than anyone imagined. Shadow fuses with Sonic and Silver after defeating them to make Phoenix. Will has to fight Phoenix. The first book in a trilogy focusing on Will and Maddy's relationship. Book Five: Possession Rageik, the demonic being sealed inside Shadow since his creation 70 years earlier, has been freed and has possessed Maddy, giving Will an impossible decision: to save or kill his own wife. He, of course, freed her from Rageik, who he let loose on the universes. The second book of the trilogy Book Six: Sealed Rageik proved not able to be trusted, forming a deal with Scourge: You let me inhabit your body, I give you more power than you could possibly imagine. Will finds himself faced with a hyper-powerful Scourge again, with Maddy in hospital for her wounds: He goes to BloodSonic to train his strengths at the strongest technique: the Raging Demon. In all, he decides to absorb Rageik. The final book of the trilogy. Random Fight In the sprite animation series Random Fight, made by BloodSonic1, Will appears in Random Fight 5 and is a major character in the battle against Phoenix, Heartless Sonic and the Trolls, as well as everyone's favorite enemy: Eggman. This shows a different side and power to Will: He is a powerful fighter who never backs down. There is also more to him than meets the eye. Will is a time traveller: the series is set 10 years before his birth. He has a frighting mastery of the Raging Demon and of the Chaos attacks everyone else uses. He also uses Blutz Wave Generators (Never revealed in the series, but often spoken about by viewers: how could a Hyper form beat a fusion?) In Fusion Saga 2, second episode of series 2 Random Fight, he is also revealed to be a master swordsman, something not previously shown in Fusion Saga, but in the books is mentioned. Games Sonic boomhog: Extreme Formation Will and Maddy appear as playable characters. Will's board is the Fine Line, made by Kyle Prower. :If anyone has a game they want Will to appear in, feel free to contact his creator, Flashfire212 on this wiki. I'm sure we'll come to some agreement. Sonic the Hedgehog: Ultimate Clash *Attack Power - 8 *Attack Speed - 6 *Durability - 7 *Ground Speed - 5 Special Attacks Up: Firestorm Barrage: Creates a massive amount of flames in his hands, then uses it over the top of his hands and feet to increase attack power. Right: Chaos Flare: Creates a Chaos Flare, then launches it at the nearest opponent. Hold Right to charge to Maximum Power (An underpowered Solar Flare) Left: Chidori: Same as Striker. Forms Electricity in his palm, then races in and smashes it into the nearest opponent. Works well on small arenas and in team battles. Hold Left to build power to Maximum Power (An underpowered Lightning Blade which can paralyze) Down: Phoenix Blast: Will opens up four Chaos Inhibitor Gates and uses the power to release a firestorm-styled blast around him. It can also negate ranged attacks that pass through it's radius. Ultimate: Overcharge: Will opens all Inhibitor Gates, making him extremely powerful and bringing all attacks to Maximum Power for two minutes. However, this also has a time limit, because if he doesn't succeed to defeat everyone else in that time, he will lose instantly. This is a last-case technique and should not be used to often, as some characters (Maddy and Striker) can cancel it out. Costumes Standard Street Flaming (Not flaming aura which he gains from Overcharge, but a jacket with flames like Scourges and a pair of black jeans with flames at the end) Sauske (Imagine Naruto's Sauske as an echidna, then imagine him with fighting in this! I added this so I could have an excuse to have Will's Sharingan Eyes.) Sayings and Taunts Opening sayings Bring it on! Fire, like me, is unpredictable. Good luck to you! Ending sayings Man, you got burned! Taunts Come on, I thought you were tougher! And I thought punching bags were easy to break! Rivals and Rivals Beginning Quotes Striker: For Kyle! Jacob: Well, you're gonna see true power! Rivals Ending Quotes Striker: Looks like I beat you, 'bro'! Jacob: You just felt true power! Appearence Will is a blue Echidna with vertical black (or red, depends on source, FF) stripes down his dreadlocks. He wears a black denim jacket from his 14th birthday onwards. Occaisionally, he wears black pearlescant sunglasses, although that is uncommon. Abilities and Powers Will was always a fighter, trained from the age of 5 as a martial artist, boxer and swordsman by Espio, Antonie and his father. He is also an experienced skateboarder, shown by his use of his board Fine Line, amongst others. He is also a pilot, experienced in flying aircraft. After he touched the Master Emerald, he started learning to manipulate Chaos Energy, similar to Shadow, Knuckles and Silver. His signature move is the Chaos Flare, a flaming Chaos Spear. He also has a natural affinity with Fire. Some of his strongest moves, not including Chaos Flare, are Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Phoenix Blast, Overheat and Fire Cannon. He can also use Chaos Control, Chaos Blast and Chaos Spear, as well as Chaos Shroud. Physically, he can use a number of different styles of martial arts, fight with either a single or a pair of swords and use physical techniques like Fire Punch, Blaze Kick, Focus Pounder and the most powerful physical combo seen so far: the Raging Demon. He possesses the semi-unique (at least, in the Sonic Fanfics I write, FF) eye ability known as the Sharingan Eye, which allows him to see up to 30 seconds ahead in time. After Ronan's Inhibitor Gates were implanted on Will, he discovered he could open all eight for a five-minute power hit that varies between his forms, which he nicknamed the Overcharge technique. Normally, it would not last and would knock him unconscious from use, but Maddy could instantly cure him from that. However, using the power from others, be it from one to four others, could lock those gates open for up to an hour, giving him extreme power without really anything in his way. However, that came with more problems, with Will often bleeding and coming close to death at least twice, due to attacks of the disease on his body, a stage 2 condition, compared to the stage 1 of attacking the mind or the stage three on the Chaos Energy. This changed when Flashfire, leader of the Celestials, taught him to ascend to TrueChaos, doubling his already high power and protecting him from the disease, with a 20 minute time span. It required the energy of five or more people, with more people extending the life span of the form. Eventually, he discovered fusion could open all eight gates together as one, giving increasing levels of power depending on whom he fused with, until raising Ronan and BloodSonic to TrueChaos and fusing with them to become PureChaos, a being with impossible power and a 20 minute time span, unless supported by the energy of others. Note: This is a condensed list. A full list will not be coming for a while, but it will include moves from Pokemon, Naruto, Avatar and many other sources. In non combat related abilitys, Will is a talented musician, playing guitar, keyboard, drums and vocals. He was offered a place in Manic's band, but declined. He also enjoys tinkering and working on machinery, making him one of Ronan's favorite test pilots. While he happily admits he isn't as skilled as J, he gladly can claim he's as good a mechanic as Shadow or Rouge, both of whom having experience. Will has a motorbike known as the Flame Wind, as well as a starfighter known as the ''Saber'', which was a gift from Ronan. He is currently hunting for a family car for himself and Maddy. Forms and Fusions Blazing Will HyperBlazing Will UltraBlazing Will Chaos Will Super Will Hyper Will Overcharge Will Voltage Will HyperConductive Will Flaming Will Frost Will Shattered Will Hydro Will TrueChaos TrueChaos is the form Will reaches when he has absorbed the positive energy of five others. With this form, he can bring others up to this power level or to their highest form. It wears off after around 20 minutes. ShatteredChaos ShatteredChaos is TrueChaos but with negative energy instead. Ultima: Echidna Form Ultima: Echidna Form is the fusion between TrueChaos Will and ShatteredChaos Striker. With this fusion, they can take down people with extremely high power. PureChaos PureChaos is the fusion of multiple TrueChaos forms, only requiring Will to be possible. The appearance of the fusion changes depending on who the others are. This form, while one of the most powerful out there, only lasts for 20 minutes unless being powered up by an external source. Friends, Enemies and Family Feel free to add characters to the Friends, Rivals and Enemies lists Friends *BloodSonic (Best friend) *Kyle the Fox (good friend) *Ronan the Fox *Tails the Fox *Cream the Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Shade the Hedgehog *Crystal the Cat *Amy "Swift" Acorn *Princess Sally Acorn *Jayme Acorn *Flab *Jeff *Shima the Hedgehog *Grinder the Hedgehog *Ripper the Hedgefox (worked together to defeat Mephiles and Xeot The Dark. *Johnny D. the Fox *J the Hedgehog *Ryushu the Cat *Kotuumath the Halfbreed Rivals *Striker (Anti-Form and rival, former enemy) *Spike (ally and rival 30 years later) Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Scourge the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Rageik *Tonic the Hedgehog *Larry *Larradonic *Sonaw *Jacob *Team Vile The threat to mobius 30 years later Family *Knuckles the Echidna (Father) *Julie-Su(Mother) *Lara-Su (Sister) *Maddy the Hedgehog (Wife) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Father-in-law) *Amy Rose (Mother-In-Law) Theme Songs I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For - U2 Notes Will, and all stories about him, are a work in progress. Rageik is still under work, as is Maddy, Kyle, Ronan, Jacob and more. If you have any ideas for stories, characters to appear in a certain book and the like, even if it's only a cameo, please, let me know. Flashfire212 09:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Echidnas Category:Males Category:Heroes